Sightings of Juudai
by FlameofSwords
Summary: The fact that she was in space didn't matter. She saw Juudai. Five times actually. And none of them were imposters. [Happens during the course of canon]


**Because I really want to explore how Yubel thought while Juudai wasn't with her. Because its pretty obvious she felt _a lot_.**

* * *

The fact that she was in space didn't matter. She _saw _Juudai. Five times actually. And none of them were imposters.

…

Yubel loathed Juudai. It was unfair that he sent her to the equivalent of exile, for the sake of a couple of insignificant people. Sure they landed in the hospital, but that meant nothing. They didn't have any connection with Juudai - _she _was the one with that connection. And that connection was important.

But perhaps it was the strings of adults. The adults in _this _world. It was hard not to see them as villains, those controlling the opposite of the powers Juudai was trying to harness. Because they were so stupid and dumb, trying to sever the fact that they were meant to be, just because of one little accident here or there.

And then she saw Juudai.

It was a fleeting image, but it was Juudai, _her _Juudai, in a corner, crying. She couldn't hear anything, but he was crying.

Was he alone? It seemed like it. She and that other kid were the only ones who hanged out with him on a daily basis, but even that other kid didn't understand him as well as she did.

Maybe she didn't have to loathe him so much.

...

Juudai was all grown up now, as she saw. He was in a school and he had friends. He had also forgotten about her.

She didn't loathe him - it was impossible too. But it made her angry. How could he forget about her? The one who gave up everything just for the sake of him. The one who made sure that those who did harm to him could never harm him ever again.

Why did he forget?

Did he just not care? Like his parents did? Like everyone around him?

Did he forget what love was?

Yubel couldn't help but cry. That was her Juudai that she was cut off from, and that was her Juudai that forgot about her.

She now knew how it felt to be betrayed.

...

She was close. Closer than before she was, because she wasn't in space.

She was in his school. Observing him through others, but she could see him. She just couldn't cuddle up in his warmth yet, or admire every feature of him like she wanted to.

Because she had a mission - to destroy what prevented her from getting to him. And the school was one of the things. And to mess this up would result in her worst nightmare. Because Juudai was her Juudai, and she needed him, so very much. She needed his love, the love that he had promised.

And she needed not to fail. Because this was the most important thing in her life.

And it was for Juudai too.

...

She lead him, but he ignored her. Screaming the name of a kid...his name wasn't important...searching forever for him.

But at least she was smart. Because she knew how Juudai worked. She knew how much he cared about his friends, his companions. How much he _had _cared about her, and how much he still does. Because she could feel it now, he remembers her. Juudai remembered. But he wasn't looking for her. He was looking for his friend.

Yubel knew though. She knew what he would do. If she sent his friend away, he'll go looking for him, until he found him and brought him back.

So if she took his friend away and hid the part that made him his friend while taking the body for herself, then Juudai would ultimately end up with her. At the cost of a friend, but insignificant when everything that Juudai did for her back then was put into play. Very insignificant indeed.

But still, even this plan failed. He still cared more about the friend, even after the promises...even after everything that happened.

Was she feeling betrayal again? Or was this something else?

What was she doing wrong?

...

She heard her name being called out. By Juudai nonetheless. He was calling her...but it sounded angry.

They were both angry.

She couldn't tell why Juudai was angry - she was just trying to get him to keep his promise. To give him a friend. To protect him. But he was angry. And so was she.

She didn't understand it. He loved her, she loved him. But now it was in the past. The love didn't remain.

He was using the powers of the Gentle Darkness now, his eyes turning into those cold emotionless eyes he had as King...oh, the power _she _helped him control. The power she made sure never went out of control, so that their kingdom was saved…

Was he lying? Was Juudai lying when he said that he wanted to protect his friends. He remembered her now, and she counted towards the friend category - he never really understood the full concept of a romantic lover - so was he putting on a bluff? Was he attempting to hide his true emotions from his friends?

He called her name again.

This time it was filled with love.

The duel was over, Juudai finished it. And she let him finish it. Her original plan failed - _he _failed it. But he was Juudai...Prince Juudai, the one she protected until their end. The one reborn into this world as human, and risk winning just to summon her in a duel, because he _loved _her. Yubel was the only way he understood the concept of love, because of how much he cared for her…

And how much she cared for him.

He was dead now...but he wasn't. Because she mixed her own soul within him, adding both their souls into the body that once belong solely to Yuuki Juudai.

But now it wasn't Yuuki Juudai. It looked like it, but it wasn't him.

It was the combined hardships, promises, and just about _everything _they went through together, sitting together in one body. Being both Juudai _and _Yubel, doing what was promised a long time ago, for eternity now.

This is what it felt like to be loved.

And neither of them objected to it.


End file.
